FMA Gen Drabbles
by kytyngurl2
Summary: Gen, no pairings and NO SPOILERS. Looking for a quick and fun drabble to pass the afternoon away with? Look no further. Here is a gathering of my Gen drabbles. At least the shorter ones with no spoilers. Enjoy! Gen. Series of one shots.
1. First Steps

**First Steps**

The young blond boy took a deep breath, braced himself, then stood up and prepared to try again.

His pants had messy green stains on the knees now, evidence of the many many falls he had already had that day. Most of his lower half also _ached_ painfully. But that wasn't going to stop him. He would not let it.

He could hear the two taller individuals, one male and one female, behind him. They were making encouraging noises but made no move to help him. He didn't care, he wanted to do this himself. He could do this himself!

Edward ignored the pair in favor of taking a hesitant and wobbly step forward. And, for only a moment, he was upright. Standing tall and proud on his admittedly weak and short legs, the way he should.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground again, his backside smarting even as his face burned a bright red. Failure had struck yet again.

"Ed..." Her voice was concerned as she took a step forward.

The boy waved her off with a look. This pain didn't matter to him, after all. With a deep sighing breath, Edward Elric, age eleven, stood up to try walking again.

He wondered, distantly, if it was this hard the first time around.


	2. Without Wings

**Without Wings**

_It was no more than dust and rumor now, though it had once been the main religion of their country. By modern standards, it had strange teachings, uncomfortably similar to those of the Ishbal people. All the same, it was an important part of society. That is, it was until strange disasters caused it to fall into obscurity and ruin._

_One of its most important tenets was the belief in an afterlife. For its adherents, death was nothing to fear: They were destined to live on, their souls never perishing. The good souls were especially blessed; they were said to ascend to a land of paradise, everlasting pleasure, and peace. However, not every soul was said to do this._

_Some stay behind behind to watch over humanity._

Alphonse regarded his brother with quiet soul-eyes. "Brother, what in the world am I going to do with you?" He sighed hollowly. "It's not hard--"

Edward leaned back in his chair and made a face. His entire manner was one of exaggerated calm. It was fairly common for him to assume such an attitude when his younger sibling caught him doing something he shouldn't be doing. "Geez, Al... it was only a sneeze!"

"Seven sneezes... in a row! And don't even try to say it's the dust in the air. I can tell, you know."

"I said I was fine earlier." Ed made a placating gesture. "Don't be such a worry-wort. It takes more then some illness to bring the Fullmetal Alchemist down!" He grinned.

Catching onto the last part of his brother's statement, Al went for the kill. "Aha, so you admit to coming down with something? I knew it! I told you that you need to take better care of yourself. Sure, you eat plenty..."

There was a snort at that.

"...But you never seem to relax, Brother. Or get enough rest! It's a wonder you don't get sick more often. Especially with the way you sleep! I keep saying 'cover your belly,' but no--"

"It's not a big deal!" That was said in a much louder voice then Ed's previous statements, and as if emphasize his displeasure, Ed quickly turned away. "I'm the older brother, you know... You don't have to take care of me!"

'But I just want you to be safe and well.'

That part Alphonse did not say out loud.

_Just under five years ago, he most definitely died. It was a very complete death; even the child's body did not remain. Every speck of it was torn away and melted into nothingness. There was nothing more of him, he was gone._

_But his soul remained behind_.

His brother had to be pouting. He was banging around, as he dug through the ice-box, far too loudly not to be. Occasionally Edward would pull a bit of foodstuff out and face the counter, giving Al a very clear look at his irritated face. Plus, there was also the way the older Elric kept making these over-dramatic sighing noises...

'Like an angry child.'

Sometimes his brother was far too immature, Al noted. One would think that the soul-bound armor was the older sibling. That thought was half-irritated and half-fond. Al always found it hard to be completely angry. Edward Elric in a grumpy mood was an amusing sight to see, after all. It was no wonder the Colonel kept baiting him.

That made Al finally chuckle to himself, which earned him a suspicious look from the older boy.

"What are you snickering about?"

Al waves his arms about quickly. "Ah, nothing!" That answer didn't seem to be enough, as his brother continued to stare at him in an annoyed manner. It would probably be for the best to erase Ed's fears. Alphonse didn't like seeing his sibling upset. "I just like watching you, is all."

That had to be the right answer, as the irritated expression melted right off his brother's face, and was replaced by a small smile. Ed looked away quickly, "Sandwich making is hardly interesting, Al. Hell, there is hardly any really good ingredients here. We'll have to go shopping again soon."

"...You make that interesting too, Brother." Al shook his head, remembering the events of the past week. "You have a real knack for getting into trouble."

"Oh, come on! Those punks were asking for it! And it's not like I didn't more than pay for the damages! That old grannie said she wasn't upset--"

Al just sighed again.

_He still remembered what it felt like to die. It was hard to forget; that horrible sensation of being ripped into pieces and then dissolving away. Nor could the boy put out of mind the way their basement seemed to be filled with blood that fated day... though intellectually he knew there was actually not that much of it. Not as much as he remembered, at least._

_More then anything else, the boy remembered the way his brother's face looked then. That look of shock and absolute fear. Edward had been wounded then, more then just physically. If he died, Ed would be alone._

_And that hurt more then dying._

_'I can't leave him alone...! He needs me! What if something happens...?'_

_And those were his last thoughts before everything disappeared. It was not until several minutes later he woke up again, and by that point the boy no longer had a body._

_It could be said he was no longer human either._

"...Are you even listening?"

Day-dreaming again! If he still could, Al would have flushed. "Sorry, Brother!"

Ed pulled his signature red coat on and reached down for his boots. "I swear, you can be pretty absent-minded sometimes, Al."

"You're one to talk!" He ignored the older boy's look and then continued. "So where are we going today? You didn't mention going out earlier."

"Didn't think of it then. Library." Edward sat down and began to tug the clunky boots on. "Different research this time. That shit-head Mustang said something weird yesterday, some sort of random comment about the area we are going to for the next mission." He made a disgusted sound. "...He can never go right out and say anything, can he! Anyways, I figure we better look into it now instead of getting a nasty shock later. No thanks to that bastard."

Al internally smiled, and prepared to follow his dear brother out. Despite his ranting, he could tell Ed was in a good mood. A depressed Edward Elric was a quiet Edward Elric.

_Alphonse Elric definitely passed on._

_He had no wings... and no glowing halo either. Instead, he had the appearance of a hulking suit of armor. Something ugly and scary, not ethereal and beautiful. The boy possessed none of those things, but he didn't care. He doesn't need them to protect his brother. And he would protect him too, no matter where they went or what happened._

_Somehow, he got the feeling that was why he remained. His brother needed him. And to Ed, he is the most perfect thing in existence._

_Al wouldn't let him down._


End file.
